Apocalyptic Infection
by Elemental001
Summary: There has been a zombie outbreak, and Gumball and his friends need to survive. Contains profanity and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Gumball and Darwin were at home playing a video game while Anais was reading a book about physics. Nicole, their hard-working mom, was making dinner while Richard, their lazy father, was sleeping on the couch. As Nicole finished making the food she shouted," Dinner's ready!" and everyone quickly came to the table. Gumball was about to take a bite of his food when suddenly there was a thud at the door. "What was that?" asked Darwin. "I'll get it," said Gumball with a sigh of annoyance. As he approached the door there was another thud. Gumball opened the door and stared in shock at a man with at least a quarter of his face ripped off. The man groaned and walked towards Gumball. "Who are you?!" he exclaimed in fear. The man groaned again and Nicole ran to where Gumball was standing and said," Who are you and what do you want?!" He responded in another groan and reached his arms out to Gumball. All of a sudden, a knife stabbed into its head from behind. Blood seeped out of the place it was stabbed and it fell revealing the person behind. It was Mr. Fitzgerald. As he took the knife out of its head he said," Come with me, this area isn't safe." " What the hell is going on here? Who was that man?" asked Nicole. " It was a zombie," said Mr. Fitzgerald cleaning the blood off his knife with a white towel." If you get bitten, then you're good as dead. You get infected by that disease they carry and become one of them, the undead. No one knows yet what caused this zombie outbreak, but we've got to survive until rescue arrives, which might not even happen. In the meantime, why don't you come with us. We want to find as many survivors as possible." " Where exactly are we headed?" asked Anais. " At least out of the city," answered Mr. Fitzgerald. " Gumball and Darwin, you can sit with Penny. Anais, you can just sit on Gumball's lap. Nicole and Richard, you can sit in the back. First, we're going to the school to see if anyone decided to go there to survive. We have to hurry before it's too late." Everyone got in their spots in the car and Mr. Fitzgerald started driving. As he drove, they passed by tons of zombies. He was careful not to hit them or else it would slow the car down or damage it too much. They made it to the school, but before they went in Mr. Fitzgerald gave them each a pistol (even Anais)." Where did you get these?" asked Gumball." Dead police," said Mr. Fitzgerald," When we get in the school, shoot all the zombies in the head. It is the only way to kill them. You could also burn them, but we don't have molotovs or anything like that." He opened the doors to the school and they held they're guns up ready to fire. One zombie was walking down the hallway and Gumball quickly shot it in the side of the head. Gumball looked in all the classrooms, but all he saw were zombies in each room. He shot them all and headed for the auditorium. He went inside and saw all of his classmates. Everyone stared in fear, but then their face showed relief as they realized Gumball wasn't a zombie. One of them, Tobias, then asked," Is there rescue yet?We've been waiting here for a long time." Gumball responded," No, and there probably won't be. We might have to survive without their help." Gumball then lead them out of the auditorium, knowing that it was safe in the school since all the zombies inside were killed. Mr. Fitzgerald, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Penny, Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Darwin met up with Gumball and the other students at the exit of the school. They decided to steal five cars from the parking lot of the school (each of the five adults drives one car) and head for somewhere to spend the night. They drove until they found a pharmacy. They got out of the car and prepared to kill the zombies in the store. Nicole opened the doors and they went in and eliminated them all. When it got dark they locked the doors and slept on the floor. Gumball was awake, unlike everyone else. He was thinking about the next day and what it would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Survivors

Gumball awoke to see the ceiling of the pharmacy above him. He yawned and remembered what had happened yesterday. He took the gun that was next to him and put it in his pocket. Outside, it had started to rain and he heard the raindrops thudding against the top of the store. As he heard that, there was a loud scream coming from outside. He ran out the door, listening to where the scream came from. There was then a gunshot and Gumball stopped in his tracks. He hid behind a wall of another store and peeked his head to see a man and a woman standing in front of a dead body. The man had a pistol in his hand. " Oh God, that was close," said the man. He was a yellow bird with green eyes. The woman, a purple cat with blue eyes, looked in shock at the body. " I think I'm gonna vomit," she said. She puked out on the street and wiped her mouth when she was finished. Gumball watched closely as they walked away. _They don't seem that dangerous _he thought to himself. He then walked towards them and shouted," Hey!" The yellow bird turned around and stared at Gumball. " Who the hell are you?" the bird asked. " I'm Gumball," Gumball said. " I don't mean any harm. You can come with me to where there are survivors and enough food and water." The man then turned to the cat and she nodded. " I guess we'll come with you," he said. " By the way, my name's Michael and this is Carla." Gumball then led them to where the pharmacy was and they went in, being careful not to wake anyone. Gumball saw Penny open her eyes and look around. She noticed the two people standing next to him and whispered," Who the hell are they and what do they want?!" "They just want to stay with us," Gumball answered back. He heard her mutter "whatever" and she went back to sleep. An hour passed and everyone woke up. Gumball told them what happened, how he found them outside after them killing a zombie. When he finished, he walked away to get something to eat. He picked up a bag of chips and started eating them. He watched Michael and Carla chatting with a few people about their survival. Gumball began wondering whether if it was just Elmore that was infested with zombies or possibly the whole state. When he finished he walked over to Darwin and said," No more Dodge or Dare." "I wish everything was back to normal," said Darwin. "Well, I'm going to go outside and look around," said Gumball. " Watch your back," answered Darwin. Gumball pulled open the door and walked out of the pharmacy. He turned to the left and caught sight of a zombie walking across the street. As he took the gun out of his pocket, it groaned. He fired the weapon and the bullet struck its head, blood squirting out. He went to the zombie's body and looked for things in its pockets. Unfortunately, there was nothing to find. He looked out on the streets and spotted a bloody knife in the middle of the road. He went over to it and saw a trail of blood leading up to a ladder. Gumball climbed it and made it to a rooftop. As he made it to the top, he heard a click of a gun being pointed at the back of his head. "Don't move," the voice said. It was the voice of a 13 year old girl. " Who are you?" asked Gumball. " I've been watching your group since you came to this area," the girl behind him said. " You guys are the only survivors I know about right now." Gumball turned around and saw a pink cat with a black leather jacket and black jeans. She was still pointing the gun at him. "Have you seen my mom anywhere? Her name is Carla. We got separated by a horde of zombies." " Carla's in our group," said Gumball. " You can join if you want." " Okay, thanks," she said. " By the way, my name is Libby." She lowered the gun and put it in her pocket." I'm Gumball," Gumball said. They climbed down the ladder and walked onto the street where two zombies were walking around. They each shot one in the head and walked back to the pharmacy. They went inside and Carla ran up to Libby and hugged her. Then out of nowhere, a zombie broke through the glass of the window and bit Carla's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surrounded

Carla screamed as the zombie ripped the flesh off her shoulder. Gumball reached into his pocket, grabbed his gun, and shot the zombie in the head. Blood was dripping off Carla's shoulder and Libby gasped with fear. Then, in an instant, Mr. Fitzgerald shot Carla in the head. " Holy shit, what the hell was that for, you bastard?!" exclaimed Libby with rage," You just killed my mother!" " She was going to become one of them," answered Mr. Fitzgerald angrily," There is no cure to this fucking disease! If you get bitten, you will die no matter what! Then, after you die, you turn into one of them, the undead! There is no escape to this mother fucking nightmare." " We could've let her die peacefully at least! You didn't have to blow her brains out as if she already was one of them!" " Shut the fuck up and deal with it!" " Why don't you just burn in hell!" Just then, there was a thud coming from the window. Three zombies were trying to break in. " Holy shit, we're all gonna die!" screamed Tobias. " Shut the hell up, you'll attract more," said Rachel. As she said that, there was another thud coming from the window on the other side of the store. Gumball watched as five zombies broke through the window and went after them. Gumball shot two but was too late when one sank its teeth into Leslie's neck. " No!" he screamed while choking on his own blood. He fell to the floor and the zombies ripped him, eating his body parts. Gumball shot the zombies that were eating Leslie then turned around to see William being eaten by one of the three zombies. More of them burst through the window and they decided to make a run for it. They opened the doors and ran away from the pharmacy. The people who made it were Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Penny, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Carrie, Tobias, Rachel, Libby, Carmen, Alan, Michael, Bobert, Jamie, Anton, Teri, Masami, Banana Joe, and Juke. " I'm gonna miss Molly," said Teri. " She was a good friend of mine." " Let's mourn when we find a safe area," said Gumball. " We don't want anymore people dying." They found the ladder that lead to the rooftop where Gumball and Libby met and climbed to the top. " If we're gonna stay here, where are we gonna find food and water?" asked Carmen. " I don't know yet," said Gumball. " But for now, we're going to spend the night here." It grew late and no one was able to sleep after what they had encountered earlier that day. Gumball decided that he would go back to the pharmacy and see if it was still overrun. He climbed down the ladder and walked the direction to the pharmacy. As he got there, his eyes widened to see that the whole store was completely destroyed. There was no way they could come back here to survive. Gumball noticed that all of the food was gone and cursed to himself. Other survivors have come here already. He walked back to the group, killing four zombies on the way. " Is there any food at the pharmacy?" asked Nicole, who was still awake. " No," answered Gumball. " Others have taken it all already." They went to sleep and the next morning, Gumball saw Carrie floating over him. " What is it?" asked Gumball. " I want to check around this place," said Carrie. " I feel like there's some important thing here that we don't know about." Gumball decided to come with her and they went to the front of the building. As he got down from the ladder, he saw an alleyway between the building they were living on and a different building. He went in the alleyway and looked through the dumpster that was set against the wall. He rummaged through newspapers and other trash until he found a bloody sword hidden at the bottom. He picked it up and swung it around," This is awesome," he said. " This will definitely kill a zombie." As he said that, Carrie screamed," Zombies!" The undead walked towards them, groaning loudly. They turned to run the other way but there were zombies behind them. Gumball held his sword, preparing to slice a zombie in half. Carrie took out her pistol and shot a zombie in the middle of the forehead. Gumball swung his sword and decapitated a zombie. He then looked around and saw some deep cracks on the wall. He pointed to them and asked," Do you think we could climb it?" " Yeah, good idea," she answered. They climbed the wall with Carrie going first. Gumball finally made it to the top and set his sword down to rest. " How are we going to get back to the group?" asked Carrie. " We'll have to find a way in the morning before everyone wakes up, they'll be worried if we don't get there." said Gumball. They spent the night on the building they were on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Migration

Gumball woke up to hear beeping. He stopped the alarm from his watch and glanced at the time. 4:00. Perfect. He went over to Carrie and shook her until she managed to open her eyes into tiny slits. " It's time to go," Gumball said quietly. Carrie reached over to her pistol and sat up. Gumball took out his sword and walked to the edge of the building they spent the night on to see that the alleyway was clear of the undead. " Let's climb back down to the alleyway and then we'll make our way towards the group," said Gumball who was eager to get back. Carrie stood up on her feet and walked slowly towards Gumball, still tired from lack of sleep. " I'll go first," said Gumball. He climbed down using the cracks in the walls. Carrie came down after him and soon they were right next to the building that the rest of the group was on. They climbed up the ladder with Carrie going first and reached the top to see everyone still asleep. They sat in silence for about two hours until everyone woke up. " Dammit, I miss having breakfast," muttered Jamie. " Be grateful your alive," said Anton," you could've been bitten in the pharmacy." " Well, I wasn't bitten so who fucking cares," responded Jamie angrily. " Calm down! Jesus," said Anton annoyed. " You sure wanna get your ass kicked"-"Everyone chill the hell out!" exclaimed Libby," you people argue about the most retarded things! We have to work as a group to survive, but you guys are turning on each other as if you're mortal enemies! Cut it out!" With these words Anton and Jamie stopped arguing and paced away from each other. " Our first priority is to find food and then maybe we can settle somewhere other than here," said Nicole," it isn't safe around here." " There was no food at the pharmacy?" Masami asked Gumball. " No. It was ransacked," answered Gumball," Besides, it's probably more dangerous if we go back. Another herd of them can show up and we need to get out of the city." " Well, do you have any ideas?" asked Jamie to Gumball. " Does anyone have a phone on them?" asked Gumball. " I do," said Penny," I'm not sure if the power still works though." She reached into her shell (she doesn't wear pants so I don't know) and took an IPhone 4s out. " What do you need it for?" she asked. " Google Maps," said Gumball," we can use it to find a good place to settle." Gumball pressed the home button on her phone and swiped his finger across the phone to unlock it. He swiped through a few pages until he spotted an app that said "Google Maps" right below it. He touched it and then waited a few seconds for it to start. He spotted the search bar at the top and tapped it. He then typed in "Elmore, CA" (chose random state) and waited for it to show up. A blue dot appeared showing where their location was. " We're on top of a jewelry shop," said Gumball," Obviously, there's no food in there." " Ooh! Jewelry!" said Masami. " We don't have time," said Gumball in response," there are much more important things we need to do." About thirty minutes later, Gumball made his decision. " We're going to the police station that's about a mile from here," he said. " First of all, how are we going to walk all the way towards the station? Even if it's a mile it will still be risky," said Michael. " We'll have to move fast," answered Gumball," we can make it if it's just a mile away." An hour later, they planned all that they were to do to make it to the police station. The group made their way down the ladder individually with Gumball going first and Richard going last. " Now, all we have to do is run. Follow my lead," Gumball said quietly. They ran for a short time until they noticed a sign that read "Elmore City Police Department". " We're here," said Gumball relieved. Suddenly, there was a scream as Gumball turned around to see Clayton and Juke getting bit from a group of five zombies. Gumball was surprised to feel a zombie grab him by the arms and attempt to bite him. Libby saw this and grabbed her pistol to shoot the zombie, only to find out she had no more ammo. Realizing this, she ran up to where Gumball was being grabbed and punched the zombie in the face. Gumball managed to get free, pushed the zombie down onto the ground and repeatedly stomped on it's head until it was completely crushed. " Thanks," said Gumball. " Don't mention it," answered Libby. A few feet away, Penny watched them and felt jealousy take over. _That should be me with Gumball not her _she thought. Minutes later, the group walked through the entrance to the station and was surprised to see no one inside. " Where the fuck is everyone?!" asked Anton in an angry tone of voice. " I don't know," said Gumball puzzled," maybe they evacuated already, or they're all dead, or maybe undead." " This disease spreads fast," said Carrie with a bored expression on her face," they're most likely undead." " Well, I guess we'll be staying here for a while," said Gumball.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Depression

Gumball ran into the police station and was confused by the fact that nobody was inside. Sure, like what Carrie said, maybe they were all zombies. Though Gumball still knew that the undead stay in one place unless they see something that catches their interest. But that was only if survivors were around. Gumball thought about this and realized _Maybe there are humans right next to where we're settling_. He headed outside back towards the group and told them about what be thought may be true. " What if these other survivors are a major threat; sometimes the living are more dangerous than the undead," asked Teri. " We're just going to have to take risks like this; these people may need our help and we want to amass as many survivors as possible. If they are a threat, we'll be prepared. We're a strong group and we look after one another," said Gumball," Now, let's all gather inside the station. We're going to be here for a while." They walked cautiously in and looked at their surroundings. " Everyone stay here except Tobias and Libby. You two are going to help me look for any zombies inside that we haven't seen yet." Tobias and Libby eagerly walked to Gumball and set off down the hall. As they left, Penny grew angrier and more jealous than before._ Why the hell would he like that bitch Libby better than me? I've always known he used to like me but now he's just changed. _Gumball, Libby, and Tobias walked around the whole police department only to find spatters of blood and rats. " There was definitely something that caught their attention," said Tobias," I wondor what it was." " Probably something living," said Libby," Their hungry bastards." They walked back to the group and told everyone it was secure. Penny took a seat against the wall of the hallway and was deep in her thoughts about Gumball. Libby leaned against the wall near Penny. _What the fuck is always wrong with her _she thought _she's been depressed most of the time. _Tobias was walking towards Gumball for a certain, significant job. " Hey Gumball, I was thinking maybe I could keep watch with a sniper on the top of the station. We could look for weapons such as pistols, snipers, machine guns, shotguns, and explosives. We could also restock on ammo. There's probably tons of guns since this is a police station." " That's a good idea," said Gumball," we could use a person to shoot the zombies right outside the building." They walked around the building until they came across a door labeled "weaponry" and pushed open the door. Gumball and Tobias looked to see that there weren't many weapons left. Although, there was still one sniper for Tobias." The police must've taken most of the weapons and ammo, but there is still some left," said Gumball," they were probably trying to fight off the zombies." Tobias took the sniper and observed it. " This thing is awesome!" he said. He walked up to the stairs, climbed to the top of the building, and ran to the edge to see two zombies in the middle of the road. Tobias pointed the gun at the one that was closer and pulled the trigger to see the bullet strike its shoulder. " Dammit!" screamed Tobias with frustration. He aimed for the same zombie and pulled the trigger again. This time the bullet pierced its head and it fell to the ground. He did the same for the other zombie and succeeded. Gumball was walking towards his family since he hadn't actually talked with them since the pharmacy. He saw Darwin sitting against the wall twirling a pocket knife in his hands. " Hey Darwin," said Gumball," what do you think of this whole zombie apocalypse thing?" " It's horrible," answered Darwin," people are being eaten alive and survivors are turning on each other! It's unnatural!" " Yeah, I hope this is the worst it can get," said Gumball. After killing his fifth zombie with the sniper, Tobias grew tired. " Fucking thing is heavy," he muttered to himself. Libby saw Penny clench her fist and sigh. _She's got problems _she thought _why the hell is she depressed all the damn time. Is it just the zombie apocalypse in general? _After Gumball's conversation with Darwin was over, he walked away and sat on a chair. He saw Libby striding towards him with an extra pistol in her hand. " I was wondoring if you wanted a gun." " No thanks, I've got this sword." " Where did you get that anyway?" " Um, found it in a dumpster." " Oh." Libby walked away with the gun and offered it to Penny. " Sure," Penny said," Thanks." Penny saw Libby walk away and lean against the same part of the wall. Thirty minutes later, Carmen walked up to Penny and asked," May I borrow your gun please?" " What for?" " I want to join Tobias on shooting the zombies on the roof." " Oh, okay." Penny gave Carmen the gun And just then, she started sobbing. " What's wrong," Penny asked. " Goodbye everyone!" " No Carmen don't do it!" Penny screamed. " I'm sorry." She pointed the gun towards the side of her head. " Think about what you're doing!" exclaimed Gumball from behind Carmen. " I can't live in a world like this anymore. My family is dead and we all will probably eventually die!" " You don't know that!" said Gumball. Carmen put her finger against the trigger. " No!" Penny and Gumball both screamed. Carmen pulled the trigger and blew her brains out, her body falling to the ground. Blood leaked from the side of her head and Darwin and Anais vomited. " Oh God," muttered Libby," Penny, you shouldn't have given her the fucking gun!" " How was I supposed to know?!" said Penny. " It was quite obvious what she was going to do," said Libby. " Why didn't you stop me then?" Penny retorted. " Everyone shut the fuck up!" screamed Gumball," Just stop fucking fighting with each other! People have been doing that a lot lately and it annoys the hell out of me!" Penny and Libby stopped arguing. It grew late and everyone had to sleep on the floor. At least one person was in each part of the station except where Carmen commited suicide, even though her body was cremated and buried outside (on the lawn and yes they went through a lot of trouble trying to bury her). Nobody (except Tobias) was able to sleep that night, the image of Carmen's death was all in their heads._  
_


End file.
